


Not Interested

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [110]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Harassment, M/M, but mostly he's just making sure Sam is okay, slightly jealous Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's alone in the bar for five minutes and he can't seem to get a moment of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Interested

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: They're in a bar, so alcohol. Sam is harassed/pursued by a stranger.

Sam’s trying to drink his beer in relative peace while Dean and Benny mess around at the pool table, one-upping each other and egging each other on. Sam might have been there with them, on another night, but tonight, Sam’s tired.

It’s been a long week, and frankly, Sam’s debating breaking their game up and demanding to go back to the motel room, or else escape out to the car and rest there until they finish up, but his debate is interrupted by a hand gripping his bicep.

Sam tenses immediately, because that’s not Dean or Benny, the only people who should even maybe be touching him. The hand’s a lot smaller, to start.

“Hey, handsome,” she says.

Sam looks over quickly, debating whether she’s a demon or just an over-ambitious human. 

“Hey,” Sam says shortly. Then, “Can I help you?”

Her eyes don’t flash, she doesn’t do anything strange. She just smiles. “Just looking for a good time,” she says.

Sam turns back to his beer, not even sure how to respond to that. “Thanks, but…” He starts.

She hops up onto the stool next to him. “Buy me a drink?”

“No, I…”

She frowns. “Come on. You look lonely. I can fix that, big guy.”

Sam sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and pointer finger. “Look, nice as this is, I’m really…”

She slides closer.

“…Not interested,” he finishes, although she doesn’t seem to hear.

“Did’ya hear him?” a rough voice demands. “He said he’s not interested.”

She looks up. “And you are?”

“My boyfriend,” Sam says, lip twitching a bit.

Benny isn’t that tall, but when he’s mad like this, when he’s mad and protective over Sam, he seems huge. “Boyfriend,” Benny agrees. “An’ you’re gonna leave Sam here alone now.”

“He didn’t look too occupied when I came over,” she challenges. 

Benny rolls his eyes, forcibly removes her hands from Sam’s arm–although he doesn’t hurt her, careful of his strength as always–and kisses Sam until Sam is glad for his stool, lest he’d melt into a puddle on the ground.

“Occupied enough,” Benny says, voice rough. “Now scram.”

She does.

“Let’s get out of here,” Sam says. “Motel, or car, or…”

“Anywhere but here,” Benny finishes. “Sure, Sugar. Let’s go.”

Hand in hand, they do, and no one bothers them along the way.


End file.
